


Elixir

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles wants more than no-strings sex and empty hook-ups, but doesn't know where to find it. He decides to start his search at the hot dance club he hasn't been to yet - Elixir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With tons of thanks to Pipisafoat for beta and support!!
> 
> This story is complete in 4 parts.

 

Jensen showed the bouncer his ID, paid the cover, and entered the club, nervousness and excitement mingling inside him. He'd been in other clubs many times, but this was his first time at Elixir. He'd heard a lot about the fantastic atmosphere, the great DJs, the amazing hook-ups in the back room. As he entered the main club area from the entryway, colored rays of light swooped through the darkened space, causing glitter and confetti to sparkle as it wafted through the air. Dance mixes, throbbing with bass, pulsed out of a massive sound system, constantly urging people onto the dance floor. Bodies jumped and writhed, arms waving and asses shaking, faces cheering, laughing, singing loudly. It was like a huge, cotton candy carnival of sensuality.

Jensen's heart sped up - as hard as he tried to appear blasé, the atmosphere was charged with excitement, and it affected him. People were pushing past him now, headed to the stairs leading down onto the main club floor. Jensen let himself get caught up in the current, gliding down the staircase and drifting over to the bar. He estimated a good 70% of the dancers had their shirts off, whether they were hanging from back pockets or simply gone. It made for a buffet of buff - white, black, any shade in between; skinny, built, chubby, muscled; hairy or hairless, a chest for any taste. Jensen was both kind of intimidated and kind of turned on by all the flesh on display.

The first thing he needed was a drink, so Jensen caught a bartender's eye and ordered a beer and a shot of whiskey. The whiskey went down warm and the beer went down ice cold. Feeling more relaxed now, Jensen took his beer and moved to watch the dance floor. He wasn't sure that he was up for dancing himself, and he definitely wasn't looking to hook up tonight - he just wanted to check out the scene here.

He enjoyed his wallflower position for a while, politely declining looks of interest and subtle inquiries. He watched men of every flavor and configuration moving in time together to the dance grooves. All around him, would-be hook-ups were rebuffed or assignations were accepted, most with hardly a word exchanged. Jensen shook his head at these interactions - he'd been there and done that as far as the fucking for fucking's sake. It was just . . . he felt he needed something different. There were men on the floor who were actually talking to other men, making an effort to move beyond the empty pick-up sex. Jensen sympathized with them - he would like to find something more than just making his dick happy. He wanted to meet someone, someone he could dance with, sure, but not just a fuck. Someone to sleep with through the night, to do things with, to share his life with. Jensen shook his head at himself, wondering when he got hit with the romance stick. He wasn't sure Elixir was going to be the place to find all this, but it was a Saturday night and a guy had to start somewhere.

A dance mix of Lady GaGa's 'Born This Way' started booming through the speakers, causing a ripple effect over the dance floor. Jensen heard a particularly hearty whoop, so loud and exuberant that he had to smile. His eyes roamed over the crowd, curious as to who had generated such an infectious cheer. A spotlight arced from behind Jensen, slicing through the crowd, and then it spotlighted a man dancing with such energy that he had to be the source of the whooping.

He was a tall son of a bitch, easily 4 inches above the majority of the crowd. His arms were waving up in the air, his head nodding to the music. Long brown hair curled around his ears and neck, tousled from dancing and the way he kept pushing his hand through it. Jensen couldn't see much of him through the bodies, but his face was bright and lively, with a wide smile. He was very attractive certainly, but Jensen felt curious about him beyond the man's good looks. Someone that happy, that joyously in the moment - that was someone special. Jensen's cynical side tried to mutter something about 'E' and crystal, but Jensen resolutely squashed that. He needed to believe that it wasn't drugs, that there was some innate happiness luring him to the tall man.

And he was lured, too, because he was already moving before he realized that he'd decided. Angling through the churning mass of male flesh, Jensen drew closer to his target. Glimpses of the tall man's body started coming into view, and Jensen's dick responded before his brain did. Broad shoulders, a deep chest, all layered with well-defined musculature and gleaming with a sheen of sweat. Watching those muscles move sinuously as the man danced was a beautiful sight, one that Jensen heartily appreciated. Those wide shoulders funneled down to a trim waist and narrow hips, the gorgeous muscles shifting into beautifully segmented abdominals and sharp hip cuts. There wasn't any question about the V of the hip cuts, because the man's jeans rode down low, not only showing that sexy V but also a dark treasure trail starting just below his navel and running into the jeans. Jensen wondered first how the jeans were managing to even stay up, and second if that was really the top edge of pubic hair peeking out above the button. Jensen's own jeans were feeling pretty tight, and he tried to nudge himself into a more comfortable position as he wiggled through the crowd. The man's happiness was still the paramount attraction, but Jensen had to admit how totally fucking hot he was too.

There were several men dancing around the tall, happy man - the guy was gorgeous and hot, of course he was attracting other men like mosquitoes to a bug zapper. Jensen felt compelled to reach him, though, and his own 6'1" height and good-size, muscled frame let him keep moving through the dancers between him and the tall man. Finally, Jensen was there - an arms-length way from the man who just got more and more appealing the closer Jensen got. Now Jensen could see the gold and caramel highlights in the dark brown hair, catching the lights and gleaming. He could see the delight with which the man danced was no illusion, but radiated out from him. And the final detail, the one that sealed the deal for Jensen, was the discovery of deep dimples, flashing with every grin and smile. Those dimples cut right into Jensen's heart, stamping it 'sold!' for this man whose name Jensen didn't even know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lady GaGa mix was still playing, and Jensen started dancing as he got even closer to Tall, Dark, and Ripped. Some of the other men vying for Mr. Gorgeous' attention tried to shoulder Jensen back, but he held his ground as he moved with the music. Jensen could tell when the tall man noticed him - his eyes traveled over Jensen's face and down his body before returning to full eye contact. Jensen reached a hand out to the man, hoping he'd take it, yet surprised when he did. His hand was firm and warm, a little sweaty from the dancing, but it held tightly onto Jensen's fingers as the man himself drew up right across from Jensen.

Mr. Gorgeous smiled at Jensen, continuing to move to the beat. Jensen could look directly into his eyes now and marveled at the beautiful mix of blue, green, and brown there. The tall Man's eyes were slightly tilted, giving him a mysterious air. His hair was bouncing around as he continued to dance, and he shook it out of his face every so often. Jensen wanted to comb through that tumbled, wavy mass with his fingers, but he still had enough self-control to resist. For the moment, anyway.

Their bodies were only a few inches apart now, and Jensen's was reacting to that proximity. He was breathing a little harder, his heart was beating a little faster, and it wasn't just from the exertion of dancing. His cock was protesting its denim prison. Jensen was mostly looking into those intriguing multi-hued eyes, but he was also sneaking glances at the beautiful body so close to him. Tanned skin over constantly moving muscles, accented here and there with little dark moles. Chest completely smooth, dark nipples on the curve of the pecs - Jensen wanted to lean right over and lick them. He snapped his eyes back up only to catch Mr. Gorgeous laughing at him. Jensen didn't know if he actually blushed or if it was the heat of the dance floor that was making his cheeks warm. Mr. Gorgeous (Jensen decided that was his new name, and a worthy one too) drew closer to Jensen and spoke into his ear.

"It's okay - I'm glad you like what you see. I think you're pretty hot too, and you still have your shirt on even." He drew back from Jensen and smiled, gesturing toward Jensen's shirt. Jensen gulped - he wasn't usually in the half-naked camp when dancing, but then he figured, what did he have to lose? Jensen fixed his eyes on Tall Man as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. He stuffed the top of it into his back pocket, not wanting to exit later shirtless, and then he checked out Tall Man's reaction. It was as favorable as he could have hoped for - the multicolor eyes were roving over his body, and Jensen took the wide smile as approval.

"You're pretty fucking hot." The Tall Man said in his ear. The warmth of his breath and his deep voice made Jensen shiver. He cleared his throat to reply.

"You're gorgeous! What's your name? I'm Jensen."

"Hey, Jensen, I'm Jared. I've never seen you at Elixir before, because I know between those green eyes and that smokin' body, I'd remember you."

"It's my first time here - wanted to see if it lived up to its rep." And, oh man, does it! Jensen thought. He moved just a little closer to Jared.

"My lucky day, then, that you decided to check it out. Damn, Jensen, you are really something. I'd love to get to know you better. What are you looking for tonight, here at Elixir?"

Jensen shook his head. "I don't really know, Jared. I just thought I should come here. Maybe I'm supposed to meet my soulmate tonight." He dropped his eyes, partly from coyness but partly from genuine shyness at exposing his true thoughts.

Lady GaGa had ended a bit ago, and some dance track filler had been keeping the bodies moving, but now the song changed again. The DJ segued into Usher's 'Scream' with exhortations to relax and get on their backs. The bodies on the dance floor responded loudly and energetically, arms going up in the air and hips gyrating. Jensen himself threw his head back and moved with a stronger rhythm, while Jared started singing loudly and shaking his ass. He grabbed Jensen's arm and slung it over his shoulder, spinning so that his back to Jensen's front. Jensen stared at the magnificent back now presented to him, the muscles so big and sleek, lats wide, spine sharply defined in the muscular groove. Jared's jeans were so low that Jensen could see the sacral dimples on either side of his spine, then the denim swelling over his deliciously curved ass. That ass was moving and shaking as Jared's hips and legs moved with the music, fixing Jensen's gaze on it. Jensen didn't know whether to push himself against such a tempting target or just put his hands on it. He moved closer and pushed himself gently against it. Oh god, it felt so good, it was so firm, and Jensen kept just enough pressure on that his groin stayed in contact with it. Jared didn't react, simply dancing on as he still hung onto Jensen's arm.

Jensen kept moving against Jared, completely rapt with how wonderful that felt. He barely noticed how his other arm came up around Jared, pressing Jared to Jensen's front with his hand splayed on Jared's stomach. Holy crap, those abs felt every bit as good as they looked - he could feel the curves of them on his fingertips. He stroked Jared's belly, feeling his navel set flatly into the skin, and then the soft texture of his treasure trail. Jensen gently stroked the hairs there, following them down to the waistband of Jared's jeans. Dear lord, that WAS Jared's pubic hair peeking out. Jensen's knees went weak for a moment, envisioning Jared's jeans coming off here on the dance floor, Jensen sinking to his knees in front of Jared, putting his mouth on Jared's cock. Jensen shuddered, then wondered what Jared was thinking, as he had to feel Jensen's shudder. He pressed even closer to Jared, close enough now to feel the heat and sweat of Jared's back against the skin of his own bare chest.

While Usher wailed that he'd take you there and go all night, Jensen danced pressing close to Jared. Jensen could feel that Jared was now pressing back against Jensen's body. Jared finally let go of Jensen's arm, and Jensen slid it down to Jared's chest, still holding Jared tightly. Jensen's hands were busy now, one stroking Jared's belly and the other rubbing those gorgeous pecs, sliding over them and caressing the curve of the muscle. Jensen's fingers roved over Jared's nipples, reveling in the feel of the nubs compared to the smooth pecs. Jared's nipples hardened under Jensen's caresses, and Jensen began to pinch and gently tug on them, going back and forth between them. Jared moaned and arched his back a little, pushing his chest into Jensen's hands. Jensen's fingers felt super-sensitive as they played with the hard points, alternating with stroking the smooth skin of Jared's chest, keeping Jared pinned against Jensen's own body. Jensen's cock was fully hard from all this foreplay, pushing against his zipper, eager to be free. He groaned, his desire to fuck Jared growing stronger by the minute.

Suddenly Jared turned within Jensen's embrace, and they were face to face on the dance floor. Both men were still moving, swaying and dancing, but with scarcely an inch to spare between them. Jensen looked directly into Jared's eyes, studying the changing colors there, noting the flush of Jared's cheeks and the moisture on his face. His hair was damp as it framed his face, dark tendrils clinging to his skin. They were chest to chest, their skin rubbing, their sweat mingling into one as they moved. Jensen put his hands on Jared's hips, holding on tightly as he started grinding against Jared's groin. He could feel Jared's erection through his jeans, and Jensen ached as he tried to grind in even closer. He slid a hand from Jared's hips around to his lower back, rubbing there and then sliding the tips of his fingers inside Jared's jeans. The curve of his ass as it began there was exquisite. Jensen was panting now, between the exertion of dancing and the excitement of Jared's body and touch. Jared was running his hands up and down Jensen's arms, feeling his shoulders and biceps, then going up his neck to cradle Jensen's face. On the third pass, he pulled Jensen in and kissed him.

Jensen closed his eyes, all of his senses focusing on the kiss. Jared's pink lips were soft and warm, and they pressed sweetly against his own for a moment before they opened. Jared's tongue was licking at Jensen's mouth, and Jensen dazedly responded and allowed Jared entrance. They both were lost for a few minutes as their mouths pressed hotly together, tongues exploring and sliding against each other, bodies in full contact. Jensen started rutting against Jared again, although grinding through jeans was getting more frustrating by the second. He had completely shut out the rest of the club - as far as he was concerned, it was just Jensen and Jared dancing there. Jared broke the kiss and they were both panting, staring at each other. Jared unexpectedly spun Jensen around, switching their earlier positions - Jensen was the one facing out now, his back to Jared's chest. Jensen gasped, trying to catch his breath and his equilibrium, but Jared had a solid grip on him. One hand held firmly onto Jensen's hip, the other played with Jensen's chest, caressing his pecs and searching out his nipples for payback. Jensen moaned and dropped his head back onto Jared's shoulder as Jared's long fingers tweaked and rubbed his sensitive nipples, feeling them harden and tingle under Jared's attention. Jensen's hips were still moving, but now he started pushing back, trying to rub his ass against Jared's dick. He wondered momentarily if this was going to cause Jared's jeans to finally fall off, but he decided he didn't really care. He could feel the hard line of Jared's cock against his ass now, and it felt fantastic.

Between his thought about Jared's potential pantsing and his current viewpoint out into the club, Jensen realized afresh that they were far from alone. The dance floor was packed, although they were not the only couple giving a show. Other amorous pairs were making out, and threatening to do a lot more. Hands were gripping asses and running all over sweaty bodies, hips grinding into crotches or asses - there was a lot of action going on. Couples could be seen heading for the bathrooms, couples were moving toward the stairs leading down. Jensen wasn't exactly sure what was down those stairs, but he felt it was a good bet that sucking and fucking were going on. Every gay dance club had a back room of some kind, and Jensen figured Elixir's was down those stairs. Then Jared thrust hard against his ass and promptly cleared every other thought from Jensen's mind.

They were moving totally in sync, every step, every roll of the hip. The hand Jared was using to play with Jensen's chest dropped down to the waistband of his jeans, running along the heated skin there. Then those long fingers were inside his jeans, stroking Jensen's warm, moist skin and the scattering of hair running down from his navel. It tickled as it titillated, making Jensen squirm very pleasantly against Jared's crotch. Jared's soft laugh blew past Jensen's ear, and he wanted to feel that warm breath on his whole body. Jared's hand emerged to pop the button on Jensen's jeans before slipping back in even lower. Jared was scratching his fingertips gently through Jensen's pubic hair, making Jensen gasp again and his cock jerk against the denim of his jeans. Jared's sly fingertips found the hard arc of Jensen's dick inside his jeans and ran across it, making Jensen stiffen and groan in Jared's hold. Jensen reached blindly behind him, grabbing Jared's crotch and rubbing it firmly. Jared's cock was every bit as hard as Jensen's, and Jensen ran his hand over the bulge, squeezing it tightly through Jared's jeans. He didn't care how many people were on the floor, Jensen wanted to fuck Jared right now, and it didn't matter to him how many people might be watching. 

Usher's paean to loud, long, screaming sex segued into Flo-Rida getting his whistle blown, and Jensen regained his self control for a moment. He grabbed Jared's questing hand and pulled it out of his jeans, keeping hold of it as he turned to face Jared. Jared's eyes were dilated and his neck and upper chest were flushed. "Fuck, Jensen," Jared growled. "We gonna go somewhere or are we going to fuck right here on the dance floor? 'Cause I just about don't give a shit if we put on a show right here, dude, as long as you and I are naked really, really soon, and my cock is in your mouth." Jared smiled, showing perfect white teeth and the dimples that had so affected Jensen earlier. He reached out and gripped Jensen's chin, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Jensen was ready to whimper when the kiss broke, it held so much sweetness as well as passion, pushing all of Jensen's buttons.

"Hell yeah, Jared, whatever you want. I didn't come here looking for a hook-up tonight, but you're hotter than fucking hell and you're driving me crazy. I think you're really special beyond just sex, but right now? Damn if I'm not ready for anything you want to do."

"You got it, Jensen. I want you to leave with me, but I think we need a little relief before we even get there, don't you? Plus the thought of my cock in that gorgeous mouth is irresistible. Follow me, Jensen, let's go play a little." Jared turned, taking Jensen's hand and heading downstairs. Jensen followed willingly, his eyes fixed on the beautiful, sexy man in front of him. He hadn't lost track of the intangible attraction Jared held for him, but when they had gotten so close together, the physical magnetism had been overwhelming. Jensen honestly didn't feel that this was 'just' a hook-up. This was exploring a connection, one he'd felt when he first heard Jared's laugh. After they eased the physical craving, they could take the time to get to know each other better. Besides, no one had ever turned him on so fiercely, and Jensen had to take that as an indication of something deeper happening. He'd had plenty of hot times and hot men, but this was a whole new level. How could he be affected so viscerally if there wasn't something more happening between them?


	3. Chapter 3

Halfway down, the staircase bent to the side, and the music receded to dull noise. By no means was it quiet in the back area, though. A soft susurration filled the wide hallway, a medley comprised of sighs, moans, whispers, and the slither of clothing being removed, punctuated with the occasional sharp slap. It was very dim - Jensen could see where to walk under a blueish light, but the sides of the hallway were in shadows. He could still make out the bodies lined up in pairs - and the occasional trio - but their activities were somewhat obscured. It was clear what those activities were, though; that didn't take a lot of light to ascertain. Jensen saw mouths sucking hungrily on cocks, mouths fastened to other mouths, hands moving slowly on bodies or quickly jerking dicks off, and men fucking and being fucked. Jensen wasn't surprised, given Elixir's reputation. He hadn't fucked in a club himself, but he'd given and received his share of oral and manual gratification in other dimly lit back rooms. 

The downstairs lacked the high power, high energy pull of the dance floor upstairs, but the soft noises of sex coupled with the blue lights created their own atmosphere of heavy sensuality. All around Jensen, buttocks were rolling and pumping, hands rubbing, lips smacking. The majority of men still had most of their clothes on, only baring what was necessary, but there was the occasional player completely nude. Jensen's heart rate picked up, wondering what Jared wanted, or even expected. Jensen was no shy virgin, but this was a big place and there was a lot of sex happening around him. The hallway was several yards wide and even more yards longer, with the occasional alcove along its length.

Jared led Jensen by the hand, not sparing a glance to the bodies around them. He stopped at an alcove several yards from the staircase, turning to Jensen and pulling him close. He started kissing Jensen, and Jensen felt both soothed and excited by having those soft lips on his again. Jensen couldn't help moaning as his tongue met Jared's, both men hungrily sucking and licking at each other's mouths. Jensen rubbed his mouth against Jared's, loving the feeling of their spit-slick lips sliding together before their tongues met again. They were both breathing heavily in a matter of minutes, breaking the kiss to stare at each other before they took the next step.

Jensen slid his hands over Jared's gorgeous, muscular chest, relishing the firm feel of it under his hands. Jared stood there with a half-smile, letting Jensen play with his body. As Jensen stroked Jared's tanned skin, Jared wrapped his arms tightly around Jensen, trapping his arms. Once again, their hips started moving together, grinding hard against each other as their hands explored. Jensen's fingers found Jared's nipples and rolled them, pinching and tugging a little and making Jared hiss. Jared retaliated with a fierce kiss, holding Jensen's head in one large hand as the other slid under the waist of Jensen's jeans. Jensen's hips bucked as Jared's fingers stroked his cleft, one finger sliding in between his cheeks to start rubbing his hole. Jensen moaned into Jared's mouth, trapped between Jared's hands and pinned by his demanding mouth. 

Both men could feel how hard the other was as they pushed their groins together. Jared finally released his hold on Jensen's head, panting as he searched Jensen's eyes. He felt this encounter turning from an easy, horny hook-up to something deeper - Jensen wasn't a twink or man whore on the prowl. Kisses like this were kisses with feeling behind them, and that both excited and scared Jared. He was definitely a party boy - he liked having fun, he loved sex, and he didn't worry about emotional entanglements. Jensen was looking at him with a lot of emotion, though, and Jared wondered if he should say something cautionary now, before they went further. He hesitated, studying Jensen's face in the blue shadows, surprised at his own hesitancy about going further. 

Jensen felt Jared hesitate and wondered what was wrong. Did Jared not want Jensen after all? Not according to the iron bar in Jared's jeans - that said pretty plainly that Jared wanted Jensen, and right damn now too. Jensen's eyes scanned Jared, noting the thoughtfulness behind the happy-go-lucky face he'd seen on the dance floor. Jensen was ready to drop his jeans right there and let Jared have at him, but his earlier feeling about Jared being special slowed him down. If something was really happening between them, there would be hot sex aplenty in the future. He didn't want to rush it now and maybe damage that chance.

"Jared," murmured Jensen, still lightly moving against Jared and caressing his face. "Hey, dude, we don't have to do anything here. I mean, don't get me wrong - you are so fucking hot, so gorgeous, and I wanna do anything you feel like doing. Tell me to drop to my knees and I will, in a goddamn heartbeat. But I don't want to do anything if you're having doubts. No pressure, okay? You wanna dance, we'll dance. You want head, I'll give you head. You wanna go get coffee, we'll go get coffee. Okay? Your call. I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to, but we don't have to push it here."

Jared laughed a little. "Damn, Jensen, you're really fucking me up here. I'm a no strings attached kind of guy, you know? I'm here to dance and fuck and dance some more. I don't do anything but hook-ups - have a good time, thanks for the fuck, so long." Jared locked eyes with Jensen, one hand still in Jensen's jeans holding onto his ass, the other splayed on Jensen's chest. "You're really beautiful, Jensen, and hot as hell, but I feel like there's a whole lot more to you than just that. And if we do this, if we fool around and maybe fuck, well - that's not really you, is it? And I don't want to just fuck you and end up fucking you over. So . . . I'm kinda not sure what to do. My dick is screaming at me to fuck you or let you suck me, I mean screaming," and Jared rolled his hips hard against Jensen, making it clear how badly he wanted the other man. "But my head is telling me to hold up. What do you think, Jen? What do you want? This is out of my usual routine, so I'm asking you - what do you want to happen here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jensen stood frozen, staring into Jared's eyes. He was overwhelmed by Jared's consideration and caught off guard by his perspicacity. What the tall man said was true - Jensen wasn't looking for a quick fuck, but he had been attracted enough to hook up with Jared anyway. Jared's physical attributes were hard to look past, and his sweetness and insight made him even more desirable. Jensen shuddered, his body clamoring to feel Jared inside it, but his upstairs brain struggled to think beyond the physical urging. Jared still embraced Jensen despite their pausing, but he was not doing anything more than that - he just stood there, waiting. No kissing, no touching, nothing to sway Jensen's mind with desire. Jensen had enough club experience to know how rare that kind of respect was, and his feeling that Jared was someone special grew stronger. He made up his mind.

"You're right, Jared. I'm not looking for just a hook-up. You're so fucking gorgeous - and hot - that I was ready to say, screw it anyway, let's do it. But I do want more than that. I want to find out who you are - I want to get to know you, have you get to know me. I want us to date. I want to sleep with you beyond just having sex. I want to show you who I am, what matters to me." Jensen kissed Jared, his mouth moving slowly on the other man's, his hand cupping Jared's face tenderly. They pulled apart, and Jensen went on, "This is a lot to dump on you and make you think about. I know you were looking forward to just getting a hot fuck. Goddamn, Jared, I want to fuck you so badly, and when we're done, I want you to fuck me. You have a face and body designed to tempt a damn angel into carnal delights, and I'm far from an angel." Jensen rocked his hips into Jared's, letting Jared feel how turned on Jensen was. Jensen felt the matching erection in Jared's jeans, as well as hearing Jared's grunt as their bodies ground together momentarily. "That's where I'm at, so I guess I'm gonna turn this back around and ask you - what do you want to happen here? Is this something you'd be interested in exploring? I won't be offended if it isn't, dude, I just want to know."

Jared drew Jensen tight against himself again, bending his head to kiss Jensen deeply. Jensen felt excitement rush through him, but also felt the gravity Jared was giving this kiss. It thrummed through his body into his toes, and Jensen found that while he still felt very turned on, he also felt . . . joy. This kiss said 'yes'. Jensen broke the kiss and looked into the shifting colors of Jared's exotic eyes. A smile drew across Jared's face, breaking out the deep dimples, and Jensen grinned widely in return. "Yeah, Jensen, let's try it." Jared said. "Fuck, yeah." He kissed Jensen again, this time more forcefully, his mouth demanding against Jensen's. Jensen's breath hitched as his body slammed back into full arousal, skin tingling, cock aching, wanting nothing so much as to get naked with Jared.

"'M not gonna fuck you here, baby. Want our first time to be in bed, taking our time, fucking each other stupid." Jared punctuated every few words with a kiss on Jensen's jaw or throat. Jensen's head went back, allowing Jared as much room as he wanted. "S'that okay? We're gonna go home and fuck? Make love, 'cause we're beyond just fucking now, right, baby? Every minute I spend with you, I want more. Want it all, Jen, want everything. Want you."

Jensen shivered. Jared's smooth, husky voice was mesmerizing, and his soft kisses and gentle suckles on Jensen's throat were maddening. His hand rubbed Jared's chest, scratching through his chest hair and sliding over a nipple. Jared's breath caught now, and Jensen did it again - sliding the ball of his thumb over and over Jared's nipple, feeling it harden under his caress. He flicked it and got a little moan, so Jensen did it again before rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Jared growled and bit Jensen's throat, making him yelp as Jared chuckled. Jensen dropped his head and licked Jared's pec, tasting the salt from his sweat. Another lick, this time over the stiff nipple before Jensen was flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue. God, Jared tasted so good. Jensen switched to sucking on Jared's nipple as Jared groaned and arched his back. Jared had one large hand behind Jensen's head, holding him gently in place as his mouth worked on Jared. Jensen was mindlessly rutting against Jared's thigh, only conscious of the need to be closer, to touch and be touched as much as possible.

Jared's hand shifted on Jensen's head, hinting for him to move down, and Jensen gave that marvelous pec on last lick before he dropped to his knees. He scrabbled at Jared's belt and fly, only pausing when Jared's mouth was whispering at his ear. "Jen - you don't have to do this. Don't have to do it here, don't have to do it at all. Okay?" Jensen looked up at Jared and nodded.

"I know, Jare. I want to. Want to suck you off, make you come like crazy. Then we'll go. I just - I just gotta see you, taste you, right now. Can't wait, baby. Can't wait."

"Okay, yeah, that's okay. Had to tell you it was alright if you didn't. Not stopping is even better, though, 'cause I'm going to fuckin' cream my jeans in a minute. Do it, Jen - give me your mouth. Want you so much."

Jensen grinned at his lover before unbuttoning his fly. Jared was already hard; in fact, he was so hard Jensen had difficulty wresting his cock free and had to push Jared's jeans down past his ass. Jared's cock was as gorgeous as the rest of him - thick, long, and cut, with a well-shaped crown and large, heavy balls. There was no hair anywhere, just smooth, pink skin that begged for Jensen's mouth. The head was already slick with precome, and Jensen lapped at it, running the tip of his tongue across the slit as he sampled the salty bitterness. Jared moaned in a long, low tone as Jensen licked up his shaft and mouthed the head. Jensen reached up with his right hand to hold Jared's balls, weighing them in his palm, rolling them as he sucked on one and then the other. Jared's head fell back as he crooned, one hand carding through Jensen's spiky hair and the other running over his chest. 

Jensen's jeans felt like they were going to burst, or he was going to burst inside them, so he managed to lower his zipper with his left hand and pull his own dick out. He was almost painfully hard, what with all the close, sexy dancing, the passionate kissing, and now the pleasure of blowing this incredible man. He stroked himself, using his own precome to slick himself a bit, while he held Jared's cock steady with his right hand. He ran his mouth up and down it, and then opened his mouth over the head and slid down the shaft. He couldn't take it all, but oh, what a delicious weight it was. Jensen hummed with pleasure at having this beautiful cock in his mouth, the salty bursts of precome making him salivate more as he kept sucking.

Jared's hand stopped moving in Jensen's hair and just hung on tightly. He alternated between broken whimpers and a whispered litany of cursing interspersed with Jensen's name. Jensen could feel Jared's body vibrating, and knew the man had to be holding himself down so as not to fuck Jensen's face. Having Jared fuck his face sounded really, really good to Jensen, though, so he slipped off Jared's cock and murmured, "It's okay, man - go for it. I got you." Jared groaned and opened his eyes, looking down at Jensen as he took Jared's saliva-wet dick back into his eager mouth. Jensen nodded at Jared as he sucked, and Jared had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back into his head. He wanted to watch now, wanted to see Jensen's beautiful face and voluptuous mouth working on his cock, those green eyes gazing back up at him. Jared started panting as his hips began moving, canting forward to thrust into Jensen's mouth, pulling back out with Jensen's pink lips circling his generous girth. Again he thrust, and again, and then he couldn't hold back anymore. He pumped in and out, abandoning himself to the pleasure of Jensen's mouth, that moist heat encasing him, the tension of Jensen's lips rubbing up and down Jared's length, the force of Jensen's sucking fighting with the bucking action of Jared's hips.

Jensen thrilled to see his actions causing Jared to lose himself in ecstasy. Watching Jared's reactions while blowing him was creating an intense response in Jensen as well, and his hand was stroking fast on his own dick. He wanted Jared to come first, but Jensen's own pressure was getting pretty high and he knew he was going to blow any minute. Jensen flicked his tongue across the fat head of Jared's cock, then worked it over the sensitive spot on the underside. Jared started whining and fucking harder into Jensen's mouth. Jensen let go of himself and cupped Jared's balls, gently squeezing and tugging on them. Jared lasted for about 30 seconds of that before Jensen felt his balls move in his palm and Jared was coming. Jensen choked a bit, Jared's come flooding his mouth and shooting down his throat forcefully. Jared moaned as he slowly pulled back, dick still twitching in Jensen's mouth and come oozing out from his lips.

Jensen pulled off gasping, dribbles of jizz trailing down his chin. He wiped it off with his palm and smeared it on his cock, then started jerking himself off again. His own balls were tight from watching Jared orgasm so intensely. Jared was still panting softly, watching Jensen and petting his face. Jensen knew it only would be a few moments before his own climax; he had been so wrapped up in Jared's pleasure that it had magnified his own. Half a dozen fast, tight strokes and Jensen was calling out Jared's name, his cock pulsing and shooting spunk all over his hand, the legs of Jared's jeans, and the floor. Jensen thought his balls were going to come flying out of his dick, he came so hard. He grabbed Jared's leg and leaned against it, trying to catch his breath and keep from falling over as the jerks and spasms of his orgasm subsided. Jared was smiling and chuckling, his eyes bright as he enjoyed Jensen's delight. Jensen smiled back, reveling in a timeless moment with his new lover.

Both men suddenly became aware of whistles and whoops around them. They'd been so lost in their own bubble that they'd completely forgotten where they were. Now a score of men - from fully clothed to stark naked - were applauding them, showing unabashed appreciation of the unwitting show Jensen and Jared had put on. Jensen felt rather sheepish, but Jared seemed unfazed by the attention, simply pulling his jeans back up and tucking himself back in. He gave Jensen a hand standing up - Jensen's knees were unexpectedly wobbly for a moment - and Jensen too put himself back together. He figured they would be heading out now, but he bumped into Jared when he started walking. Jensen looked up with a puzzled face, and Jared smiled that wide, beatific smile before kissing him. Jensen threw his arms around Jared's neck and thoroughly kissed him back. They shared a final goofy grin with each other before turning to head for the exit, Jared keeping Jensen's hand enclosed in his large paw. The men in the back room parted to let them leave, continuing to hoot and cheer as they left.

The music swelled as they climbed the stairs and came out on the main floor of the club again. The lights were pulsing, the confetti and glitter flying, and Rihanna was imploring everyone to please not stop the music. Bodies bounced and twisted, shirts coming off, mouths meeting. Jensen and Jared stopped and watched for a minute, hands clasped together. Jared brought his mouth to Jensen's ear and said, "So . . . my place is just a couple blocks away. Care to . . ."

"Yes! Yes, I would. Very much." Jensen looked up, smiling widely at Jared. Jared grinned back, wrapping his long arms around Jensen and kissing him again.

"Well, then - let's hit it."

And they did.


End file.
